Enid (OK K.O.)
Summary Enid is one of the main characters in the OK K.O.! series. She is an employee at Gar's Bodega and works at the register. Enid is the most responsible of the main trio. She tries to use logic and critical thinking to make rational decisions. This is primarily shown in the Pilot, in which she stops KO from calling a power battle based on KO's shoddy detective work. She seems to react to irresponsibility the way a normal human being would, as she complained about KO making "another hole in the ceiling." She could be quite patient considering the idea of how many times KO made a hole in the ceiling prior to the Pilot. Unlike Rad, who seems to enjoy making fun of KO, she looks after KO and tries to stop him from getting into trouble. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Enid Origin: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Gender: Female Age: In her Teens Classification: Gar's Hero Supply and Bodega employee, Level 4 Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Fire Manipulation, Soul Absorption, Smoke Manipulation, Leaf Creation, Can create clones of herself, Sound Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation, Can turn into a wood stump, Ice Breath. Attack Potency: Building level+ (Able to hurt opponents who can survive explosions that can destroy buildings and leave massive craters, comparable to her own durability, should be stronger physically than K.O.) Speed: Superhuman with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Reacted to Elodie's Arrows as well as missiles). Possibly higher (Constantly dodges lasers from Boxmore Robots) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Flipped over Darrell's mech) Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Building level+, possibly Large Building level (Survived a small meteor collision) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with Fireballs. Standard Equipment: Kunai Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Tsundere, Cannot control her soul absorption when she is stressed out, such as when there are too many people around her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power Foot Fireball:' Enid's special move is a flaming power kick that has the ability to increase the power of her kicks, increase her movement speed and to ricochet and shoot fireballs. She has been seen using this kick in the show pilot to knock KO and Rad apart while they were fighting, and also to give KO a boost so he could reach up to Darrell. She has also been able to do this with her Fists, as well as show the ability to increase her speed in the air by using it to propel herself. *'Soul Absorption:' Enid has also been shown using the power of soul sucking when she became incredibly stressed. While in this state, she levitates above the ground and forms a blue whirlwind, which captures people's bodies, while Enid herself swallows the souls. *'Body Replacement Technique': Enid also has the ability to disappear at will, leaving behind a puff of smoke and a log when she does, as seen in the episode "Let's Be Friends." Enid has shown to take this ability to an ultimate level where she can make a smoke screen and form multiple Enids from the smoke. She is able to swap places with any of the clones as well. It is also shown that she is able to physically turn into the log stump, allowing her to compact her size, and turn back at will. *'Shadowjutsu Techniques:' Enid has shown to be able to increase the size and manipulate her own shadow into different forms. She has been able to so far turn it into a large shadow beast with shapeshifting qualities (such as spiking his arm) and a tornado. She does this via finger techniques. Other techniques she can use is being able to visually link her senses to her shadow, and send it out as a spy, as well as hide herself and others within her shadow. *'Sonic Shouts: '''Enid has been shown to knock back and damage people when she angrily shouts. She can do this to one target, or hit those all around her *'Autumn Breeze:' Enid is shown to have the ability "Autumn Breeze" after falling from the lift, where she summons a pile of leaves to cushion the fall. *'Tornado Finger:' In "Parents Day", Enid has been shown to be able to make a tornado by using a finger technique. To create it, she realizes a quick move with her fingers. *'Ice Breath:' Enid has shown the ability to turn the ice in her heart into an ice breath attack. This ice was able to make the Gloop, that could survive attacks from high level heroes, brittle enough to shatter in a kick Others '''Notable Victories:' Blake Belladonna (RWBY) Blake's Profile (Speed was equalized, and Volumes 1-3 Blake was used) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Duplication Users Category:Fire Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Tsundere Characters Category:Teenagers Category:OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Sound Users Category:Wind Users Category:Humans Category:Shadow Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Wood Users Category:Ice Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Tier 8